<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar by doylesmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408036">Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/pseuds/doylesmom'>doylesmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Claudeleth Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claudeleth week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, inappropriate food consumption, spicy but not fully nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/pseuds/doylesmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude was just being purposefully cruel at this point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Claudeleth Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Claudeleth Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick one shot based off of a conversation with my wonderful girlfriend about Claude teasing Byleth with a pastry. For Claudeleth week 2020 day 2 (prompt: modern). Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Claude was just being purposefully cruel at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth watched her boyfriend from across the room, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he dutifully ignored her in favor of the treat in his hand. The damn thing did look delicious, she had to admit. Fluffy, golden brown, delicately sugared and glazed pastry with a thick creme center. She had pointed it out to him at the farmer’s market just an hour before, her own gaze catching on the perfect cinnamon roll lying next to it. His eyes had lit up and sparked in a way that made her pulse flutter, and he had grabbed her by the arm, her sun hat nearly flying from her head as he dragged her to the pastry booth like an excited child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t been able to help herself, finishing off the cinnamon roll nearly as soon as it was paid for. But Claude had waited with his pastry- waited until they had made it back to their cramped studio apartment, fresh vegetables in hand, before consuming his freshly baked treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Consuming it, ha! More like making love to it with his mouth, right in front of his very willing and eager girlfriend! Byleth watched with bated breath as he took another bite, swiping his tongue inside of the pastry pocket to scoop out a dollop of vanilla creme, licking it into his mouth and groaning at the sweetness of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, watching her boyfriend essentially eat out a pastry should not have made her that hot and bothered, but hey. She was human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude moaned into the pastry again, and Byleth felt something inside her snap. His gaze turned to her for a moment, brow quirking at the sight of her suddenly standing. But before she could do or say anything to him, he shrugged and turned his attention back to the pastry before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two could play that game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed lightly, catching his attention as she made her way over to the fridge. She felt his eyes on her figure as she opened the freezer,  purposefully arching her back as she reached into the back of the freezer to grab something she had been saving for a special occasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out came the box of popsicles, and Byleth had to restrain herself from grinning wickedly. Schooling her face to a look of casual innocence, she popped open the box, grabbing the first popsicle off the top before repeating her little show as she slipped the box back into the back of the freezer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off came the plastic, and Byleth turned and locked her eyes with Claude’s as she slipped the strawberry red popsicle between her lips and into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude stopped eating his pastry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth leaned against the nearest counter and turned her gaze from him to a spot on the opposite wall where the plaster was beginning to crack. Did they need to fix that? Probably, she wouldn’t put it past building management to charge them for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Byleth pulled the popsicle out of her mouth, the icy sensation on her lips as it passed through them sending a shiver through her body, making her breath catch and toes curl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whimper, to her left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victory tasted of strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She examined the dripping popsicle in her hands for a moment more before tipping it back towards herself, mouth opening and tongue reaching out to lick at the tip of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t get any farther than that, because suddenly Claude was there. He grabbed the popsicle from her hands, tossing it in the nearby sink before turning to press their mouths together, hot and insistent. Her hands flew up to tangle in his hair and she tugged eagerly at the soft brown locks as Claude kissed her like he was trying to clear the taste of strawberry from her tongue and replace it with the taste of him- vanilla creme and mint toothpaste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Claude murmured into her mouth between kisses, “Are going to be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed her pleasure against his lips, groaning aloud when his hand traveled down from her waist to grab at her ass, kneading at it with the warm palms of his hands. He squeezed once, twice, before releasing her, letting their lips pull apart with a pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed?” He asked, breathless and disheveled, eyes glittering with light and lips swollen from kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed.” Byleth confirmed, pushing off of the counter and reaching for the hem of her tank top. Claude let out a cheer and Byleth helped as he picked her up, carrying her over to their bed as he fumbled with the button on his pants. He placed her down on the mattress- well, he dropped her on it, really- and shucked off his pants. Byleth snorted at his eagerness and peeled off her tank top, tossing it to some corner of the room as Claude took in the sight of her in nothing but shorts and a very skimpy black lace bra. A sight he’d seen more times than she could count, and yet each time he looked at her bared body with the reverence of a holy man before an altar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, reverently, clad only in boxers and a t-shirt, Claude knelt before the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed these.” He sighed happily, gaze locking on her slightly flushed breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that like you didn’t just see them last night.” Byleth teased, reaching out to cup his chin as her legs came up to wrap around his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that was so long ago!” Claude whined, pouting as cutely as he could manage. It was a ridiculous sight, and Byleth felt laughter bubble from her stomach, into her chest and throat and spill out across her tongue and into the sun dappled afternoon air. Her entire body shook with it, her head tilted back and eyes squeezing closed. A moment later and Claude was laughing too, leaning forward to rest his head against her chest as the two of them basked in their joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said, tugging on his shirt to pull him up onto the bed with her. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you?” Claude smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Always.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a>Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>